Neckwear is a common apparel accessory. The necktie has become a standard component of formal and business dress, and the necktie has even become popular as informal attire. Neckties are available in a variety of styles and colors, so a wearer may select a tie that complements his wardrobe.
When in use, a necktie has front and rear extended portions which extend downward from the knotted portion of the tie. The extended portions are intended to lay flat against the wearer's blouse or shin with the wider portion coveting the more narrow rear portion. The wider extended portion typically has a horizontally disposed loop of fabric on its rearward side, and many wearers place the narrower rear extended portion through the tie loop so that both portions will hang from the knotted portion as a single unit.
The extended portions of a necktie are not attached to the wearer below the knotted portion of the tie. Therefore, the extended portions can be blown about by the wind or shifted by the movement of the wearer. In addition, if a coat, sweater or other garment is worn over the tie, the fie can be moved or shifted when the garment is put on or taken off. As a result the wearer fails to achieve his or her goal of a well-tailored look, and the wearer must continually adjust and reposition the tie.
In addition to the positioning problems, the frequent movement of the extended portions of a necktie can cause the fie to loose its shape. The tie may become wrinkled or creased, which ruins the appearance of the tie, or it may contact a rough surface which can snag and pull small threads from the fabric. Neckwear is often stained by contacting food or beverage as the wearer leans over a table or by contacting water as the wearer leans over a basin to wash his hands.
Problems associated with the extended portions of a necktie are well recognized, and many attempts have been made to anchor the extended portions to the wearer. However, prior attempts have failed to produce an inexpensive and easily installed anchoring device that will not damage the tie.
The best known anchoring devices are generally known as tie tacks, tie bars, tie chains and tie clips. These devices often damage the necktie due to the way in which they are attached to the tie. Tie tacks are especially harmful because the tack portion punctures the tie fabric every time it is used. Repeated use of tie bars, tie clips, and tie chains also destroy the integrity of the tie because they eventually cause a crease or wrinkle. These devices are frequently manufactured of polished metal and sold as jewelry because they are plainly visible; therefore, they detract from the appearance of the tie. Finally, these devices frequently prevent any movement of the tie at the point where the device is attached, so the tie does not hang naturally from the knotted portion.
Other devices have also been introduced which were intended to provide anchoring without being seen and without damaging the tie. However, the devices have been largely unsuccessful. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,576 to Prince discloses a necktie anchoring device comprising a vertically slotted base member which is permanently attached to a tie loop and engages a button of the wearer's shirt or blouse. Because the anchoring device is permanently attached to the tie, a separate device must be purchased for each of the wearer's ties. The permanently attached anchoring device may also interfere with tying of the knotted portion of the tie. The device is attached to the wearer's shin by passing a button through one of the button slots; however, attachment may be difficult because the device is constructed of a material having a greater relative stiffness than a tie.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,523 to Begg discloses a two-piece necktie retaining device. The first piece comprises hook and loop fastening material permanently secured to the back side of the front extended portion of the tie, and the second piece comprises a tubular band of hook and loop type fabric material which can receive the rear extended portion of the tie. The tubular strip of material also has a single button hole for the insertion of a button on the wearer's shin. Because one piece of the retaining material is permanently attached to the tie, the wearer must purchase a separate device for each of his ties. The retaining material may interfere with tying the knotted portion of the tie, and its attachment may deform the tie causing irreparable harm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,710 to Grant discloses a tie anchoring device comprising a crossbar member for inserting into a button hole of the wearer's shirt and a flexible thread extending between the crossbar and a two-piece fastener. The first anchoring member is permanently attached to the back of the tie, so the device can only be used on one tie. The second fastening member is attached to the flexible thread. The method of permanent attachment may damage the fie and interfere with tying the knotted portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,547 to Abdallah discloses a neckwear anchoring device comprising a base member and an attached button attachment member. The base member is permanently attached to the necktie, and the button attachment member includes a button hole formed therein. The wearer must insert a button through the button hole while the anchoring device holds the tie in close relationship with the button. The device can only be used for a single tie because the base member is permanently attached to the tie. In addition, the base member is disclosed as being 53/4" long and constructed of a material having a moderate stiffness, so the base member would interfere with tying of the knotted portion of the tie and would cause the tie to hang improperly.
Therefore, a need exists for a tie anchoring device that can effectively anchor a tie in its intended position without damaging the tie. The anchoring device should allow the extended portions to move or shift slightly so that the tie hangs naturally from the knotted portion. In addition, the anchoring device should be hidden from frontal view, easily installed and removed, and usable on different ties.